


a near perfect day

by shinykari (meinterrupted)



Category: Push (2009)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, F/M, Safer Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:37:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meinterrupted/pseuds/shinykari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Cassie, and a rare moment of peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a near perfect day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "colors" on Tumblr, and unbeta'd. Title is from "Quiet Your Mind" by the Zac Brown Band.
> 
> Cassie is 17 in this story.

They're holed up in a little town in the foothills of the Swiss Alps, and Cassie says they have at least a week of freedom. They check into a bed and breakfast, and with Nick's atrocious German they end up in the honeymoon suite. It's way out of their budget, but Cassie doesn't say anything, so he figures it's fine. She tends to let him know when they're going to run out of money.

He lets her have the first shower, not caring that she always strains the limits of the hot water heater. She deserves it. He curls up on the window seat, and falls asleep admiring the fall foliage.

When Nick wakes up, it's full dark, and Cassie is smirking down at him. He blinks and takes in her hair, now streaked with green. He reaches out and wraps the colored strand around his finger and tugs; she bends down obligingly and presses her lips to his. Nick sighs and deepens the kiss, sliding his free hand down to cup her hip and pull her into his lap.

They make out leisurely for several minutes, taking all the time they don't usually get to explore each other. He's hard and aching when she climbs out of his lap and tugs him toward the bed. He follows her willingly and topples her back onto the mattress, caging her with his arms and ducking down to kiss a line down from her jaw to where the hotel robe frames her cleavage. He hums against her skin, and Cassie laughs, playfully smacking the top of his head.

He grins and tugs open the robe, baring more of her skin to his teasing. He rubs his stubbly face across the sensitive skin of her breasts and stomach, and she moans his name, reaching down to cup his head as he continues down. Nick nuzzles the soft, dark blonde hair between her legs before licking a hot stripe up the sensitive skin of crease between her leg and thigh. Cassie whines when he uses his fingers to part her lips and circles her clit with his tongue. She tastes a little like soap but mostly like Cassie, and her thighs tighten around his head as he uses his fingers and mouth to get her off quickly, then languidly teases her through the aftershocks, bringing her to another slow, gentle orgasm.

Her thighs finally relax, and she pulls him up by his shirt. "Naked, now," she commands, her voice breathy. Nick complies, stripping out of his jeans and tee shirt as fast as he ever had. Cassie smiles appreciatively and touches herself; he groans and fumbles in the pocket of his jeans for a condom. He rolls it on quickly and covers her with his body, nudging her thighs apart with his own. 

He pauses when his cock is poised at her entrance, and he meets her eyes. "Yes?"

Cassie rolls her eyes and her hips, and he grunts at the feeling of her wet heat against the head of his erection. "Yes," she moans, and he thrusts in half-way, watching her face for signs of discomfort. She smiles up at him and wraps her legs around his hips, and he slides in all the way. "Yes," she breathes, and it's all the permission Nick needs. She feels so good around him, her cunt so tight and perfect. Sometimes he feels like the teenager in this relationship, and soon, too soon, his rhythm falters and he comes, crying out her name and burying his face in her curve of her shoulder.

She pets his hair as he catches his breath and rolls over before he crushes her. He ties off the condom and Moves it over to the trash can before wrapping himself around Cassie. "I think you're going to need another shower," he mutters into her hair.

"I think you need one too," she says with a fond smile.


End file.
